


So Much for a New Life

by redwolfehunter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Strong Female Characters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tayuya of the Sound Four finally had her chance to lead a normal life and have a loving family after the mission to deliver Sasuke Uchiha failed. That was, until the Akatsuki came knocking on her door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, kiddos, I'm trying my hand at a Naruto fic. Tayuya has always been my favorite character because we never knew about her past, leaving it open to the writer's discretion. 
> 
> This will NOT follow the timeline of Shippuden. Like almost none/none of the plot will be the same because I want to keep all of the characters alive. 
> 
> Long story short, if you're expecting them all to start dropping like flies, you're incorrect. 
> 
> Also, I know the family thing was a little wild but I just couldn't get the idea of her finally being loved and having a family out of my head. 
> 
> This WILL be a multichapter fic so do not worry, more things will be explained in later chapters, which also means more warnings will be added in the tags as the story goes on. This is the Akatsuki after all.
> 
> ALSO, all flashbacks will be started with an * and will end with an * to keep everything simple

Three years. It had been three years since Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. Three years since trees had collapsed onto Tayuya. Three years since an old man from some village essentially nobody had ever heard of had rescued and almost completely healed her. Three years since she was presumed dead. 

 

*"Hey, girl! Are you alive?!" The unknown man tried to lift the fallen tree trunks off of Tayuya's body. He watched her chest rise and fall in a shallow motion. "I guess that's something."

 

Tayuya woke up with a start, flinging herself into a sitting position. Everything hurt. Pieces of the incident flashed through her mind. 'Oh, right. Failed mission. Man...wait. Trees fell on me. Oh shit, am I actually dead?!'

"You're awake!" An elderly woman stood from the chair in the corner of the room. She clapped her hands together. "I'll go tell Kenshin the good news!" She left the room before Tayuya could ask any questions. 

Where the hell was she? She can't be with Orochimaru or anyone that worked for him; she didn't recognize the old woman and Tayuya knew everyone that worked for him. She was lost in her thoughts when people reentered the room. 

"So it's true, you're awake! I have to be honest, I pretty much gave up hope after day four." The man gave you a sheepish grin. "But it looks like you pulled through. Before we introduce ourselves, I have essential information for you. Now, we were able to fix most structural damages to your legs, bone wise, but the muscles weren't so easy. The good new is that you'll be able to walk and, at most, slowly jog. The bad news is that you can't run or jump or...well...do anything else a shinobi would do that can be strenuous on your legs."

"Wow..." Tayuya couldn't tell how she should feel. She would have to leave behind her regular life, which could actually be good considering she worked for Orochimaru. The elderly woman put a hand on Tayuya's shoulder, a soft smile tugging at her lips. 

"It's sure to take some time to grow accustomed to your new life of low activity, but you'll catch on quickly." Tayuya gave her a slight nod. "Well, I think it's time for some introductions. My name is Hatsu and he's Kenshin. I run the village restaurant. Kenshin is the leader of the village." Tayuya's eyes widened. 

"Now, now, it's not as special as it sounds. The larger villages have kages and we have a small council. I just happen to be one of the senior members, which apparently makes me the leader." He gave her another grin before clapping his hands together. "Now it's your turn! And don't lie to us, now, we're much more accepting than you may think."*

 

Tayuya smiled at the memory. It was true, they were very accepting. They let her stay in the village even though she had told them all about her work under Orochimaru. It had turned out that Kenshin went to the ninja academy in Konoha around the same time as the Sannin, meaning he knew all about Orochimaru's defection. Even with that, Tayuya expected to be kicked out and shunned from the village. 

*"You see, this is a village for retired ninja. Hardly anybody has ever heard of it due to location and lack of shinobi that actually leave as shinobi. The only ninja here are out of the game; just like you." Hatsu handed Tayuya a bowl of soup and sat in the chair next to the bed. 

"We were actually founded by a couple and their friends, who were all S-ranked criminals. From there, more people stumbled upon the village and learned why it was founded and moved in once they were retired. We have had people from all over the lands come and live here. Some have brought their family, fearing the life of shinobi." Kenshin kicked his feet up on the bed, receiving a glare from Hatsu. 

"You can either stay here or go back to Orochimaru, where you'll more than likely be killed for both failing and no longer being able to fulfill shinobi duties. The smarter choice is obviously the first one unless you have a death wish." Tayuya gulped and nodded her head in agreement. "You can stay with me and run the restaurant. I have two other kids that are there now so I expect you to get along with them, young lady."*

Tayuya was extremely grateful for the two elders. The other kids were an orphaned brother and sister named Akiko and Hibiki. The brother, Hibiki, was ten and the sister, Akiko, was eight. The looked up to Tayuya like a sister. While everyone in the village was friendly, these four people were the only people that had ever truly cared for Tayuya. Until the other children were taken in, that is. 

First was Hideyoshi. He had been found by Tayuya living near the building where the council meets. Being only six years old, he too was taken into Hatsu and Tayuya's care. He made a total of five people that truly cared for Tayuya. 

Then came the twins, Shouhei and Yukiko, and their sister, Masami. They were discovered by Kenshin when he was on his way back from Wind Country. The two seven year olds and the four year old were very welcome additions. They made a total of eight people, until...

*Tayuya had gone, disguised, to the nearest village to get some ingredients for Hatsu. The trip had been quick and easy when Tayuya suddenly heard a loud cry. She cautiously walked closer to the area where the sounds were coming from, pushing past some bushes and coming upon a river. There was a small basket not too far from the edge. The sounds had stopped but Tayuya slowly moved forward anyway. What she saw made her drop her bag of groceries. 

"Hello? Is anybody around?!" She yelled as loud as she could but there was no answer. "Shit. You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." She slowly knelt down next to the basket, pulling out the small baby that lied within. It let out another loud cry. "Shh, shh, you're okay! Who left you out here, huh? You can't answer that, you're just a baby." Tayuya laughed at herself and the baby had stopped crying. 

 

"I send you to get groceries and you come back with a baby." Hatsu shook her head. "You know, a normal person would have absolutely no idea that you were an S-ranked criminal working for Orochimaru with how you act with children."

"Since you haven't said no, I assume we can keep her?" Tayuya questioned. Hatsu placed her hands on her hips. 

"She got a name?"

"Well it's not like there's a tag on her." Tayuya's snarky reply was met with a glare. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Let's call her...Kotone." 

"Oneesan, where'd you get that?!" Yukiko came running over, the band of other children not too far behind her. Tayuya and Hatsu chuckled.

"She's not a 'that', she's a baby. Say hello to the newest addition to our family, Kotone."*

 

The kids had all loved her. At that point, Tayuya hadn't quite gotten used to being referred to as an older sister, but now it seemed as though it had always been that way. The other children were viewed as her siblings, but with Kotone she felt like a mother. Tayuya had definitely come a long way from where she once was.

That was all three years ago. Now the children were growing older which meant much more trouble to manage. The oldest, Hibiki, was now thirteen and the youngest, Kotone, was about to turn three. While a toddler caused trouble, Hibiki managed to be worse. 

"Hibiki, Hatsu and I have told you many times. If you want to be a shinobi then you can, but you have to move away and you won't see any of us for a long time." Tayuya continued chopping the vegetables, not looking over to the boy. 

"But Oneesan!" His whining was beginning to give Tayuya a headache. This conversation had been going on for ten minutes. "Why can't you all come with me? Or at least visit me?"

"You know the closest shinobi village is Sunagakure and that's too far for us to come visit you."

"But-" Tayuya held up her hand, effectively silencing him. 

"Hibiki..." She turned around, leaning to be level with him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "If you want to go out and be a shinobi then you should go out and be a shinobi. Don't worry about us. Just remember that visiting, from you or us, will probably never happen purely because of it being to much of a trip for either of us."

"But Oneesan I can come during missions and visit and-"

"That's enough, Hibiki. If this is what you want to do with your life then you have to be able to let us go." Tayuya pat his face. "Now, go-" she was cut off by Hideyoshi and Akiko bursting into the kitchen. 

"Where's Baachan? Those men are back!" Hideyoshi practically yelled as Akiko hunched over, trying to catch her breath. 

"It's the one that curses a lot and his old guy partner." Akiko straightened up while Tayuya cursed under her breath. 

"Hatsu's out at Mr. Taka's farm. Akiko, how far away are they?" Tayuya was ready to go into panic mode. 

"They were about ten minutes from the village." Akiko averted her eyes from Tayuya's glare. "I know we're not supposed to wander that far but..."

"In this case, I'm glad you did. Hibiki, go get Hatsu and tell her it's urgent. Tell her they're here." Hibiki left before Tayuya could even finish her last sentence. She turned back to the other two. "Alright, just like normal. I'll stay back here and you two will take care of the front until Hatsu returns. Just like we've done before, yes?" Hideyoshi and Akiko nodded, going out to serve the restaurant customers. Tayuya took a deep breath. This had happened before and it had gone just fine. 

 

*"Tayuya, you need to understand that there will come times when you won't be safe here. Because of how welcoming our village is, the Akatsuki will often stop here while they're out wreaking whatever havoc they choose at the time." Tayuya's mouth dropped. 

"What?! I'm not safe here! Almost all of them know who I am; they'll recognize me!" Hatsu shushed her, placing her hands on Tayuya's shoulder. 

"You know how to use the transformation technique, right?" Tayuya nodded. "Then you'll be fine. We can practice it and you can make sure you can maintain any look you take on while they're here. They'll have no idea. Whenever you go out and whenever they come here you'll use the technique."

 

It was almost evening when Hatsu burst into the kitchen. "Tayuya, it's time to put it to the test. A team is almost here but I need to go to help Kenshin with something."

"B-but I don't think I'm ready! What if-"

"Life is full of what ifs. Do everything like we practiced and you'll be fine." With that, Hatsu was gone, leaving Tayuya and the children to run the restaurant when the Akatsuki arrived. 

"We believe in you, Oneesan!" Yukiko and Shouhei grinned at her. Tayuya took a deep breath before performing the technique. By the time she was done she had short, dark brown hair and blue eyes as appears to her long red hair and brown eyes. There was a woman in the village who offered to play Tayuya's twin when needed so the transformation could be pulled off without too many questions from outsiders. 

"Wow, Oneesan, you look just like the lady that owns the flower shop." Shouhei gawked at her. 

"That's the point, kiddo."*

 

Tayuya, once again dawning her transformation, walked out to the front. Two cloaked men sat at the counter. She recognized the older man as Kakuzu, a man she knew only fairly well. The one who always cursed, much like she did, was his partner, Hidan. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Gentlemen, it's been a while."

"We'll have the usual." Kakuzu's gruff voice sent unnoticeable shivers down her spine. She nodded her head and turned to leave. 

"Hey!" Hidan's voice made her headache even worse. "Where's that old lady."

"She had business to take care of. She's on her way now." Tayuya continued into the back kitchen to prepare two bowls of pork ramen and a cup of hot tea. Hibiki burst in through the back door. 

"She's on her way." He took in a deep breath before dramatically letting it out. "Baachan wants you to go upstairs and stay with Kotone and Masami until they're gone."

"Alright, alright. Take the old man his tea. Akiko, keep an eye on the food until Hatsu gets back; make sure it doesn't burn." With that Tayuya quickly went upstairs, Masami in tow, and dropped her disguise. 

"Oneesan, why does Baachan want us to stay up here?" Masami's blonde head popped up next to Tayuya's as she sat down with Kotone. 

"She just wants to keep us safe. Those are dangerous men down there." Kotone tried to squirm her way out of Tayuya's lap, yelling when she couldn't. "Shh, baby!" She sat Kotone on the floor, keeping a careful eye on her. "We have to be very quiet up here, okay?" 

"Okay, Oneesan."

 

It had been at least an hour before yelling could be heard from downstairs. Tayuya felt panic settle in as footsteps quickly approached. She quickly picked up Kotone and pushed Masami behind her protectively. Hideyoshi, Shouhei, and Yukiko all burst into the living area. 

"They're trying to take Hibiki!"

"Hatsu has been yelling at them for ten minutes but they keep insisting!"

"Four more of them just showed up!"

Tayuya's heart was pounding faster than she had ever felt it before. Six Akatsuki were downstairs trying to take her "little brother" and she couldn't exactly run down there to stop them without tearing apart everything she had built in the last three years. More yelling could be heard, including "you aren't allowed up there!" from Hatsu. Tayuya felt like she was going to be sick. She was in a daze when she felt three pairs of hands pushing her into the closet. 

"Oneesan, you have to take Kotone and stay in here, okay?" Yukiko pushed them completely inside while the boys went back over to Masami. "Nobody is gonna be taken away, okay? Akiko and Hatsu are downstairs with Hibiki and Kenshin is on the way. We can keep anyone distracted up here. Don't come out until we get you." Yukiko quickly closed the closet and ran back to the others right as loud footsteps came thudding into the living area. 

"It's gonna be okay, baby." Tayuya quietly whispered to the toddle in her lap. Kotone knew when to stay quiet, luckily, even though nothing like this had ever happened. Tayuya locked her arms around her as she listened to the voices. 

"Why are you kids hiding up here, hm? Afraid the bad guys will get you, yeah?" Tayuya didn't recognize that voice. It had to have been nearly ten years before she had seen any Akatsuki members other than Kakuzu and his newest partner Hidan. 

"Deidara, these shrimps look like they're hiding something." Tayuya kind of recognized that voice. She heard a thud before one of the boys yelled in pain. "Come on, kids, what are you hiding?"

"Get out of here, you blue freak! Leave us alone!" Shouhei tried to sound strong but his voice wavered. The horrible chuckles that came from the two men made Tayuya's stomach drop. She couldn't sit there and do nothing to protect her family.

She quickly set Kotone on the ground before grabbing something to cover e baby's ears. "Okay, Kotone, it's gonna be okay. Don't make any noise, okay? You have to be very quiet and don't mess with this." She was thankful that her almost three year old could actually understand her as the toddler nodded. Tayuya stuck cotton in the toddler's ears before wrapping a thick scarf around her head as well to ensure she couldn't hear anything. 

"You brats have one minute to tell us what you're hiding before we blow you sky high, un." That was Tayuya's cue. She whipped out her flute, pressing it quickly to her lips. The second the first note came out the kids had covered their ears. "Hey, what're they doing?"

"Do you hear that?" The other man sounded panicked. Tayuya continued to play her tune, meaning the intruders should feel like they're melting at this very moment. 

"What the fuck?!" Hidan's yell was loud enough to be heard all the way upstairs. Her genjutsu could be heard throughout the entire building. She just had to hope that he wouldn't be here to break it before the family could escape. 

"Oneesan!" Tayuya could hear Masami yell from the room. She swiftly kicked the door open, continuously playing the flute. All of the children had their hands over their ears. Thudding resumed as someone ran up the stairs. Tayuya must have had a small stroke of luck for it was Kenshin, cotton in his ears, coming up to rescue the children. Tayuya nodded to the closet and Kenshin quickly ran over, wrapping Kotone tightly in his arms. The children followed him down the stairs quickly and hopefully to freedom. 

"Oneesan, hurry!" Hideyoshi yelled up to Tayuya. She moved as quickly as she could down the stairs without messing up her notes. 

The sight she was met with almost made her falter. Hibiki was still stuck in Hidan's grasp, though he luckily had covered his ears. Tayuya couldn't see any of the rest of her family, assuming they had gotten safely to Kenshin's house. She gave Hibiki a nod, signaling for him to be ready. She sharpened her notes and watched as Hidan had no choice but to release him. Hibiki and Tayuya fled from the kitchen as fast as they could, Hibiki being able to go much faster than Tayuya could. She continued to play until they were out into the alley way. That's when they saw them. 

"There's Baachan and Kenshin!" Hibiki pointed down the road to the family. Tayuya's melody stopped and Hibiki slowly dropped his hands, looking to her in confusion. "Oneesan, what's wrong? They're just down there."

"Hibiki, stay close to me." She wrapped her arm around him protectively. They're family was down there, but they weren't alone. With them stood the two missing Akatsuki members; the two men she was most worried about seeing: Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red Sand. 

"Who are those people? Are they going to try to take me too?" Hibiki held onto her as hard as he could.

"They're very bad people. I will never let them take you, I promise." Tayuya and Hibiki slowly started toward the group. 

"Tayuya, take Hibiki and go! Get out of here!" Kenshin had just finished yelling down to her before swiftly being knocked down by the hunched puppet's wooden tail. 

"Stop! Don't you dare touch them again, jackass!" Tayuya growled loudly as they continued down. 

"You're not in a place to give orders, girl." Sasori's gruff voice called back to her and she could feel Hibiki shiver. She wrapped her arm around him even tighter. 

"Hibiki..." She spoke softly, never taking her eyes off the two Akatsuki men. "When we get down there they'll want to make a trade. Remember, no matter what, I will never let them take you. I'm going to go with them in exchange that they never come back here or bother any of you again."

"But Oneesan-"

"Shh! You're going to have to take care of Hatsu and the other children until Akiko thinks she can handle it. After that you can go out and become the wonderful little shinobi you dream of." She had stopped talking when she felt his shoulders shaking. He was crying. "It's going to be okay."

"What if they kill you?" Tayuya gulped. 

"Hatsu once told me that life is full of what ifs. You just have to take the risks anyway." They had finally gotten down to the end of the road where everyone stood. Tayuya gave Hatsu a look and the old woman nodded sadly, knowing what Tayuya planned. 

"Give us the boy." Itachi's smooth voice chilled her to the bone. 

"No deal, asshole."

"Watch your language, girl." Sasori's gruff voice rumbled again. 

"No thanks, I think how I speak is just fuckin' fine." Itachi's eyes narrowed and the wooden tail twitched in annoyance, ready to strike. "I have a new deal for you. I'll go with you and the Akatsuki will never step foot near this place or these people ever again."

"What good would a useless girl like you serve?"

"You know I'm not useless, Itachi, and your buddies back there are a prime example. I know you're just using Hibiki as leverage to get to me. How long have you known I was here, hm?" Tayuya continued when neither of them said anything. "Do we have a deal?"

"You're willing to leave behind your entire family to keep them safe."

"Yes, unlike either of you, I actually care for my family and would do anything to keep them safe." Tayuya practically spat the words at them. "I'll ask again. Do we have a goddamn deal or not?!"

"Your language is starting to annoy me."

"Fucking hell, Aniki, you sound exactly the same as you did like seven fuckin years ago. Just accept the deal!" Tayuya was sure she yelled enough for everyone in the entire village to hear. 

"We'll accept your deal." Itachi's voice seemed colder than normal as he spoke. The wooden tail of Sasori's puppet twitched again. 

"Go get your dumbasses out of our house and give me some time with my family." Tayuya glared at them as her words dripped with venom. 

"How can we be sure you won't run?" The rough voice came from the puppet again. Tayuya snorted. 

"You won't have to worry about that." The two men must have taken her word for it because they disappeared from their spot. The children immediately swarmed around her. 

"Oneesan you can't leave!"

"You can't go with them!"

"We'll miss you too much!"

"What if they hurt you?!"

"Oneesan, please don't go!"

"We need you!"

"Hush now, all of you." Kotone pulled on Tayuya's skirt, begging to be picked up. Tayuya picked her up and held her closely. "I have to go with them to keep you all safe."

"But...why do they want you, Oneesan? And why did you call that one Aniki?" Akiko asked the question that was on all of the children's minds. Tayuya looked up to Kenshin and Hatsu. 

"Tell them, Tayuya." Hatsu nodded solemnly. "They can handle it."

"Okay, I'll give you all the short version. If Kenshin and Hatsu want to tell you more then that's their decision." She took a deep breath and kneeled on the ground. "When I was a baby I was taken from my village by a criminal defect. After he left, he joined an S-ranked criminal group, the same group that's here no, the Akatsuki. We eventually left after he caused some issues and he formed his own S-ranked organization where he preformed experiments on people. Three years ago I escaped and came here. Everyone thought I was dead after a failed mission." Tayuya cleared her throat as she noticed the children looking at her with wide eyes. "I started my new life here with all of you and never wanted to go back. I never thought they would find me..."

"But why did you call him your older brother?" Shouhei looked like he was about to cry. 

"The man that took me was his partner. I spent a lot of time with him and, well, considered him an older brother. I don't anymore, it just slipped." She wiped the tear that fell down Shouhei's cheek. She could see the tears welling in all of the children's eyes as they truly realized she had to leave. 

"Get up. We're leaving." Tayuya saw Hatsu and Kenshin take defensive stances. She set down Kotone with the rest of the children. 

"Give me a second." Tayuya growled. She stood and quietly addressed the children again. "You all have to take care of each other. And, Hibiki, if you do decide to become a shinobi, don't you dare come after me."

"But Oneesan-"

"Don't. I can't lose you for a second time." She felt her own eyes start to prick with tears, quickly blinking them away. A rough hand grasped her arm tightly, pulling her back. She yanked her arm out of the offender's grasp, shooting a deadly glare. "Back off, jackass. I said to give me a second."

"Your time is up, girl." Tayuya stiffened as she turned to face the group of criminals. She felt another tug on her skirt as she starts walking towards the group. It was Kotone. 

"No, baby, you have to stay here." Kotone continued pulling on Tayuya's skirt, starting to cry loudly when Tayuya wouldn't pick her up. 

"Shut that kid up, yeah!" The blonde one yelled, starting toward the toddler. Tayuya firmly shoved him back, a surprised look on his face quickly turning into one of anger. 

"Don't you dare touch her, you gender confused prick." She must have looked like an animal protecting her young. 

"Bring the child." The gruff voice from the puppet clearly shocked Tayuya and everyone else. 

"Are you fucking kidding?" The man named Hidan was one of the most clearly surprised, almost more than Tayuya. 

"Look, I know the lines are probably a little blurred with what's right and what's wrong with you, Sasori, but there's no way in hell that I would subject a fucking child to whatever the hell you're all up to." Tayuya snapped at the puppet, her eyes permanently stuck in a glare towards the puppet. 

"It wasn't an option." The gruff voice once again wreaked confusion over all. Kenshin and Hatsu immediately stepped forward. They were met with Hidan gripping his scythe and the blue fish-like man reaching for his sword. "Don't cause any more trouble, girl."

"I fucking hate you." Tayuya growled as she picked up the child, holding her tightly to her body. 

"You've said that before. Now, we're leaving." Hidan once again roughly grabbed her arm in a tight grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee I'm back with this. 
> 
> Listen dudes I really like this idea and I wanna return to it so here we go i guess

They had all been walking for a long time. Not much had been said, and Hidan still had a hold of Tayuya's arm. She couldn't stand it anymore. "Fuckin' hell would you let go already?!" She tried to pull herself out of his grip but he just snorted.

"Like hell I'm gonna risk letting a little bitch like you run away." Now was her turn to snort.

"Okay, I _literally_ can't run away so let go." He didn't let go and she groaned, getting more frustrated. "Seriously, you two didn't need these idiots just to go get a disabled girl."

"Who the fuck are you calling an idiot?!" Hidan basically shouted, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Did you really have to ask because I feel I made it pretty damn clear that I think you're an idiot." Hidan gripped her arm tighter, surely about to cause some physical harm but Itachi stopped him.

"Both of you control yourselves."

"Then make him let me go. You really don't have to worry about me running away." Itachi and Sasori looked at each other for a moment.

"Let her go." Hidan grumbled, shoving her away from him as he did. She stumbled slightly, glaring at him the whole time. She held Kotone in both arms now, not trusting any of the men near her.

 

They had continued walking for what felt like forever. Tayuya finally set Kotone down, allowing her to walk next to her with her hand held tightly. A man in an orange mask had caused quite a few outbursts, specifically towards the blonde...guy? He was definitely annoying her, as well as everyone else. He bounced over towards her, over excited as he had been the whole time. "Tobi wants to hold her hand!" Kotone tried climbing up Tayuya's body, trying to get away from him.

"Absolutely not." Tayuya picked up the child, moving away from him.

"Aww but Tobi wants to hold the baby!"

"Seriously, piss off. You're not touching her." 

"Senpai! Tayuya-chan is being mean to me!" Tayuya was so taken aback.

"Don't call me that." She turned her attention to the two men she new best. "Seriously, who the hell is this guy?"

"Tobi. He's new, yeah." The blonde was the one to answer you. You furrowed your eyebrows.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"Tayuya, language." This was the first time Sasori had spoken since they left the village. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh piss off and just tell me who he is."

"That brat is my partner, Deidara." Tayuya scoffed.

"I'm not saying Orochimaru was good, but that seems to be a bit of a downgrade." Deidara was clearly angry and insulted but the loud laughs that came from the blue man, who you were pretty sure was called Kisame, and Hidan drowned out anything he could've said in response.

"Danna, I don't get why we had to go get her anyway." Deidara grumbled loudly.

"Yeah, _Danna_ , I don't get it either." Tayuya added.

"Tayuya, stop." Sasori's gruff voice sounded again.

 

"We're going too slow." Hidan complained loudly. The sun was lower in the sky, signalling they would have to stop soon. "We need to stop fucking walking."

"Yeah, you guys go on, I'll catch up." Tayuya chimed in, earning a glare from him.

"I agree with Hidan, yeah. Flying would be much faster." Deidara added. Flying? Tayuya was genuinely confused. Itachi and Sasori both came to a halt, meaning everyone else did as well.

"If you all are really so impatient, then go on. We will stay with the girl." Itachi turned to look at the group while he spoke.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Kisame was the one to raise the question. She rolled her eyes again. These people really didn't understand.

"We'll be fine." Itachi assured. Within moments they were all gone. Tayuya had to admit, she missed being able to do that. Kotone tugged at Tayuya's skirt, causing her to pick up the child.

"Mommy, I tired." Kotone laid her head on Tayuya's shoulder as they began walking again. Tayuya rubbed "her daughter's" back comfortingly. Tayuya spoke softly into her ear, finally getting her to fall asleep as they walked.

 

They finally stopped for the night when the sun was low on the horizon and the sky had turned an orange color. Itachi was out gathering more would for the fire while Tayuya had a sleeping toddler in her lap. She looked up across the fire, staring at the puppet. "She shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't have had a child." 

"She's not even really mine. You should've just left us alone." Sasori huffed but otherwise didn't respond. "Let me send her back."

"No." She was getting frustrated, trying to control herself as to not wake Kotone.

"Why? There's no reason for her to be here." 

"Leverage to keep you from running." She was gonna lose it.

"Fucking seriously Sasori, my legs barely fucking work. I can't physically run, so even if I tried to leave you would catch me extremely easily. Not to mention you're already using the rest of my family as leverage." Itachi finally came back, dropping the wood and sitting down not far away from her. "Just let me send her back."

"Even if I agreed, how do you plan on sending her back?" She thought for a moment.

"Doki." 

"You have to play your flute for that, and I don't believe either of us trust you with that." Itachi had confiscated her flute when they left the village. She shook her head.

"I don't need it for this." She new Sasori was going to argue with her, stating that they were like giant puppets. "We developed things in my retirement." She sighed when he hadn't said anything. "Sasori, please." More silence went by.

"Fine." Tayuya let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She immediately summoned one of the giants. "You're sending her now?"

"I don't trust you not to change your mind." She gently roused the toddler from her sleep. Kotone looked grumpy but Tayuya smiled at her. "Hey, sweetie, do you wanna go see Baachan and Akiko?" The toddler smiled. "Your doki is gonna take you, okay?"

"Yeah!" She waved to the doki. The long haired one was her favorite. "Love you, momma." Tayuya pulled her tight against her, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I love you too. So much." She kissed her child on the cheek before walking her over to the doki, who extended a hand to hold her. Tayuya placed her into it's hand, giving her another kiss. She turned her attention to the doki. "Let me know when she's safe." It grunted in response, leaving with Kotone, who was waving to Tayuya.

"Sweet." The puppet's gruff voice made Tayuya's head snap in his direction, shooting him a glare.

"Fuck off."

"Watch yourself, girl. You need to show respect." That infuriated her.

"No! I will not show respect. You still haven't told me what the hell you need me for." Itachi and Sasori looked at each other again.

"We want information on Orochimaru." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Are you being serious? I haven't been near him in three goddamn years. The bastard thinks I'm dead." She narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between them. "There's more."

"Information on Sasuke." She snorted again, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Seriously, do you not get that I've been off the radar for three years? The last I saw him, he was in a barrel being taken to Orochimaru. And no, I don't know why Orochimaru wanted him. For all I know he may not have made it there. Some pricks from the Leaf were trying to take him back." She could tell that wasn't what Itachi wanted to hear. "You guys don't need me."

"Yes we do." Sasori's answer really confused her. All of her information is three years old, and probably wrong. What could they possibly need her for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if there are a lot of people out there that still like the older Naruto characters but I love them 
> 
> I could easily just be writing this for only me to read but who gives a shit lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please comment and tell me how I did!
> 
> Also, suggestions are ALWAYS welcome and read. If your suggestion doesn't appear in any chapters by the time the story is over then I truly apologize because I definitely became sidetracked and planned on using the ideas but didn't. 
> 
> So yeah, I'll have another chapter up soon


End file.
